


Lick It

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation kink, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, Kylo Ren is not, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, No Incest, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, ben solo is Soft, breylo - Freeform, sex without condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Ben prepared a surprise for Rey’s birthday. Her gift? His brother.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo/Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Lick It

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is Unbeta'd, unfortunately.

“Are you ready?” Ben caressed Rey’s face, running his fingertips on her skin gently.

She nodded. There was a bit of tension in the air, thick enough to touch. It was her birthday, and he had suggested something… new. Rey was nervous, but knew she wanted it the moment he had told her about the idea last night, and that he would make it perfect.

“Come on in,” Ben said, his eyes never leaving her face, and she looked away when the door opened, revealing a quiet Kylo.

His twin brother – two minutes younger – was quite different from her sweet Ben. Both were quiet, sure, but Ben was shy when you met him and Kylo just seemed unreachable, with a confidence that could never be broken and a presence that still intimidated even though they’d known one another for four years. He also stood out visually. Both the twins were strong and tall, but Ben had smooth pale skin and a soft smile, Kylo was covered with tattoos, piercings and even decorative scars. It was almost like a bad twin versus good twin experience if Rey didn’t know better. He was a good person, they both were.

“You know the rules,” her boyfriend caressed her thigh, finally giving his brother his attention for a moment before bringing it right back to her. “Are you sure you want to continue, little girl?’

“Yes, daddy.”

Ben rested against his armchair, running his fingers up her spine under her shirt, and looked right at his brother.

“Her safeword is Rainbow and we use the traffic lights system,” he informed him, probably in a reminder. Rey was sure they had talked about this for days and even weeks before it was suggested to her. “She says and you’re out. Got it?”

Kylo nodded, still silent, and she looked between them, waiting for a word of encouragement before doing anything.

“You can go, little girl,” Ben adjusted himself in his place. “Have your fun.”

Rey stood up, but before she could give two steps in his direction, Kylo pulled her in for a kiss. Instantly, his calm presence had gone out of the window, and his hands and kiss sent her a very clear message. He was there to fuck her, and he clearly was focused on his goal.

“Kylo,” she whispered when he pulled away.

“Uh uh,” he put a finger over her lips, and she resisted the temptation to suck it in. “Call me sir.”

Rey swallowed down hard and, behind her, Ben chuckled, but didn’t interrupt them. The little shit probably knew exactly what was going to happen, and was looking forward to it.

“Yes, sir.”

His hands grasped her shirt – a thin pink thing that she’d put on along with a pair of shorts to simply look descent, with nothing underneath – and tore it without giving it more than a look, leaving her breasts completely exposed, and licked his lips.

“You can take those little shorts off yourself, like a good girl,” he instructed, staring into her eyes, his gaze dark with desire. “Or I can throw you on that bed and tear them off the way I did with your little top.”

She swallowed down, gasping, but didn’t move when he gave her time to, causing Kylo to smirk.

“Well, _then_...”

He moved fast, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her, throwing her on the mattress and doing exactly as he said with the last piece of clothing that covered her body. Once she was naked, Kylo spread her thighs and raised his chin while _fucking staring_ at her pussy and palming his cock, and she watched as he undressed from his t-shirt, jeans and underwear all together.

Fuck her. If it wasn’t for the tattoos, he’d look identical to Ben. Even their cocks were the same. The wetness between her legs grew when her gaze crossed with her boyfriend, who was watching everything with interest.

His brother lowered himself down and slowly moved his nose over her neck, causing Rey to shiver.

“You like it when he watches you, don’t you?” Kylo pressed his lips to her neck, and his large hand cupped one her breasts, pinching her nipple right after and making her whine. “Watching me touch your tits? Watching you naked under his brother, gasping and panting. You’re already wet, Rey, and I have just started to touch you.”

Kylo leant down, still slowly moving his nose down her skin and licked a strip in the middle of her chest.

“Look at them,” he ran his thumbs on her nipples, flattening his tongue and licking one of them before biting it and pulling on it, making her squirm. “Those pretty nipples...”

Rey moaned, already a panting mess, and her legs spread wider when his big hand, so similar to Ben’s, travelled down her body, spreading her pussy lips and dipping a single finger into her fold.

“Fuck, you’re so warm,” he pressed his finger inside her, and she squirmed, moaning louder when his palm came to encounter her clit, grinding into it when he wasn’t even looking at her. “And you’re already drenched.”

He plunged two fingers inside her, stretching her walls and making her hips buckle. He moved mercilessly, rubbing everything on the way and making her just see stars.

“Ben,” Kylo smirked, turning to his brother and completely ignoring her squirming. “You didn’t tell me she got so wet.”

“She drips,” Ben declared, and she grasped the sheets. “Spread her folds. She has the prettiest little clit. It’s so sensitive. Look at what you’re doing to her by his grinding a little bit onto it.”

Finally, he looked down at her. Her clit was throbbing and her thighs were coated in her juices. A bit more, and she’d be on the edge, she could feel it. She couldn’t contain a lament when Kylo pulled his hand away and descended with kisses on her stomach to sit between her spread legs.

He held her open, and Rey tried to catch her breath under his gaze, feeling exposed by his hungry eyes, and Kylo said no word before lowering down and giving her folds a long lick. When she moved her hands to his hair, he slapped them away.

“You don’t get to touch me,” he said simply, looking into her eyes before using one hand to pin her down, and penetrating her with his big fingers again, mouthing her clit, slowly at first – to see what she liked – and then increasing his work.

Rey threw her head back, sinking into the pleasure and groping her own breasts. His tongue was divine, just like Ben’s, and she could feel herself getting closer to coming by the second.

“Sir,” she panted. “ _Fuck_ , please, I’m gonna cum.”

And he stopped.

Rey opened her eyes in a rush, completely confused, and had time to see Kylo slowly moving up to his knees in front of her and his hand wiping his lips from her juices just for him to lick it clean. The look in his eyes was dark and mean, and made her shudder.

“You cum when I tell you to cum.”

Before she could even protest – she wasn’t used to being denied, Ben was a _giver –_ he put his hands on her hips and forced her to turn around, facing her boyfriend, and pulled Rey to sit lap. Ben was staring at them with his face frozen and neutral, but what his eyes were hiding his body was showing. He was completely hard in his underwear by now, and she could see the small smirk in his face when Kylo started rubbing his cock between her pussy lips, teasing her slowly, with delicious cruelty that Rey had never been submitted to before.

“Kylo,” she pushed her hips back and earned a loud slap on her thigh.

“What did I say?” he positioned his cock in her entrance.

Her skin stung and she felt a traitor droplet fall from her pussy – and without a doubt land on his cock.

“ _Sir_!” she corrected herself. “Please fuck me, please put your cock in me.”

Ben’s eyes flashed with something dark, and he gave his brother a little nod, which was just enough. In a hot moment, Kylo was buried deep inside her, stretching her walls and making Rey fall onto her face, with her ass up.

“Rey,” Ben called from the other side of the room, and she panted.

Everything stopped, and Kylo’s grip disappeared for a moment, his cock still giving her a delicious ache.

“Green,” she cried out. “I want it.”

Ben relaxed in his chair and Kylo’s hand, large and heavy, collided with her ass in a slap, earning a little yelp from her lips.

“Tell him how it feels,” he caressed her hot skin. “Go on.”

“ _It’s so big,_ ” Rey whined. “So good, daddy.”

That seemed to please him as he slowly started to grind against her.

“Fucking hot cunt,” Kylo groaned, holding her hips. “Bet your _daddy_ fucks it every day, doesn’t he, little slut?”

Rey didn’t answer, writhing under him when he pulled himself almost completely out and pushed his cock inside her once again, making her _scream_ like a desperate woman. His thrusts were slow and almost clinical, and he pulled her up with his hand right around her throat, glueing his lips to her ear.

“Look at him,” he commanded, and her eyes landed on Ben.

Her boyfriend was still sat on the armchair, watching as his twin brother fucked her slow and hard, palming his cock and jerking himself off to it.

“Look at how hard he is, seeing you moaning around my thick cock,” he whispered. “I bet he wants to come here and shove his dick down your throat, don’t you think? He thinks you’re his good little girl,” Kylo whispered into her ear, his cock hitting her hard and faster as Rey tried to keep her eyes open and focused on her boyfriend. “But I know what you really are.”’

She felt her wetness drip through her thigh, and her orgasm teased her body while she tried to hold it as Kylo had commanded.

“You are a dirty little slut,” he moved a finger down her cunt, pinching her clit. “And I’ll fuck you like one anytime I get my hands on you.”

“ _Sir...”_ Rey cried out, and he started making circles on it.

“Yes, little slut,” he bit her earlobe.

“Sir! _Please_.”

Ben smirked and her thighs trembled. He knew it.

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum,” she begged, desperate. “Please. _Please_ , let me cum… I need it. _Please._ ”

Kylo stopped and pulled out, letting Rey fall onto the bed, clenching for more around nothing.

“No,” he said simply. “Dirty sluts don’t deserve to cum”

He raised her ass high on the bed and rubbed his cock up and down her folds once again.

“He treats you like you’re a queen,” _Sir_ squeeze the globes of her ass, slapping her once more. “I bet you cum whenever you want. I bet he even drops to his knees to eat you out when you ask him. Doesn’t he?”

Rey’s eyes moved to Ben, who was fisting his cock faster and harder, making her wish he was at least a little bit closer to she could take him in her mouth.

“But I’m not him.”

Kylo pushed her face against the bed, moving to her side, and his hand hit her ass, making Rey jump, her skin hot where he hit her and her cunt shamefully drenched. He didn’t stop, and slapped the opposite cheek.

“He lets you play with him he’s your toy,” he continued. “But you are _my_ toy here. And my toy does exactly what _I_ want, not what she wants.”

The next slap was the one that made Rey scream. His hand went directly to her cunt, and his fingers hit her clit in the hottest and most painful way. To torture her even more, he rubbed her, causing her to simply shudder and cry.

“Look at you, such a little whore. You are so fucking wet, look at this...” he pulled his hand away.

Kylo stood up from her bed and moved to stand in front of her, offering his hand and a view of his red hard cock, completely wet by their juices.

“ _Lick it.”_

Rey complied instantly, licking his palm and fingers like an obedient little thing.

“You pretend you don’t like this,” he smirked, gripping her chin. “But you’re dripping on the bed. You want this more than I do. Look down.”

He released her, and she complied. The darkness on the sheets made her burn in embarrassment, and her traitor pussy to clench. Kylo, then, pulled her once again to look up at him.

“You wanna know what me and your sweet daddy prepared for you?” he asked, his hazel eyes black with desire and his thick long cock throbbed a few inches away from her face when a large drop of precum found its way to the head.

Rey couldn’t herself, and gave it a long lick that made Kylo moan and his grip around her to weaken.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

With his lack of negative response, Rey opened her mouth wide and swallowed his entire shaft in a slow motion, hitting his pubic bone with her nose and feeling his shaft on the inside of her throat.

“God,” Kylo took her hair in his hand. “That’s it, swallow me like a good cock slut.”

“She has such a good mouth,” Ben praised her. “Swallows cock like she’s a pro.”

Rey held back a smile, breathing through her nose and closing her eyes, and her boyfriend moaned on the other corner.

“Work your throat on him, little girl,” he instructed, “And maybe daddy will convince him on letting you cum.”

Rey moaned around the thick cock in her mouth, obeying him, and shivered when a gentle hand moved up her spine.

_Ben._

“You see, little girl,” he said calmly. “Me and my brother, we talked a lot about this, and I know there’s something my baby girl has always wanted to try.”

She tried hard to concentrate on Kylo’s cock, and he held her in place when she shuddered with the touch of Ben dipping his fingers into her folders and then up her ass.

“I’m gonna fuck your right here,” he declared. “While my brother fucks your cunt.”

He pushed a lubed finger into her and her eyes fluttered close.

_Fuck._

He was right, she’d always wanted that. When her boyfriend circled her clit, she snapped away from Kylo, moaning loud.

“Daddy,” she finally cried out.

Rey was so close to coming that her legs were barely holding her together, and when his finger circled her right in the right way, she was almost gone.

“I’m… _Fuck…_ That’s it… There,” she cried out. “Daddy, _please_.”

But he just stopped, and Kylo slapped her face, holding it in a tight grip.

“I’m calling the shots here, little slut,” he reminded her. “And you’re gonna cum when I tell you to cum.”

Rey whimpered in frustration and Ben chuckled. He pushed a finger into her ass, slowly working it in and out and trying to stretch what little space she had. When she wiggled for more, he gave her a soft slap.

“You should see your ass, little girl,” he said, clearly amused. “Your skin has such a beautiful red tone. Makes want to slap you more.”

Rey moaned, and he used the moment to put one finger inside her. By the time Ben had stretched her enough in his eyes, she was a panting mess, and a constant moan was leaving her mouth. Rey needed something inside her and didn’t know if she could last more than that.

“Look at her pussy,” the Kylo, reminding her of his presence. “Look how she’s dripping even more.”

Rey swallowed the saliva, looking at him, and her heart accelerated even more with his words.

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, sir,” she answered quickly. “Please.”

He didn’t look convinced.

“How bad?”

“I need it, sir,” Rey begged. “Please, let me cum. Please, please, I need to cum.”

He bit his lip and his cock twitched, making her whimper softly.

“She won’t resist too long,” Ben warned him, caressing her back softly and giving her a change from his brother’s roughness. “She’s so close to cum that she’s shaking, look at the poor girl.”

Rey nodded slowly, trying not to feel ignored in the conversation.

“Let’s make a deal, little slut,” Kylo said and held her chin. “If you can hold on until he’s completely inside you, you can cum. You think you can do that?”

She let out a whimper.

“Yes, sir.”

Ben pulled her to his lap right next, his chest against her back, lining his cock with her hole and kissing the skin of her neck. Rey moaned aloud when he first entered her, both at the pain and pleasure, and she shuddered. She didn’t know if she could last much more.

“Come on, little girl,” he whispered. “Will you be a good girl and hold on for daddy?”

Even not knowing if she would, Rey nodded, struggling to even keep her eyes open but doing so just to look at Kylo.

 _Don’t cum_ , she repeated to herself, but when his fingers penetrated her cunt, she almost lost it. With his fingers and Ben inside her, they touched angles in her that had never been touched, and made her feel like never before, and it was too fucking good.

“Don’t cum,” Kylo commanded once again.

Rey closed her eyes, trying to ignore the way his thick fingers rubbed against her g-spot and the heel of his hand stimulated her clit.

“Look at this,” he said, sounding satisfied. “Her ass is taking all of you. Such a dirty whore.”

Rey cried out when his thumb circled her where his heel had been, shaking at the contact and motion.

“Hold it,” Ben whispered against her neck. “I’m almost there, little girl. Just a little bit, just a little bit. You’re doing so well.”

He was right. Just another inch and she’d be free to cum, just another inch, but it felt _so hard._

“Fuck,” her daddy moaned. “So tight…”

Kylo pushed his fingers mercilessly inside her, appreciating the state he’d left her.

Finally, Ben bottomed out, and Rey released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. He was stretching her to the brink, almost splitting her open in the best of ways.

“Fuck her,” her boyfriend’s brother commanded.

Rey didn’t even last the first thrust. When Ben moved her up, holding her hips tightly, she was already orgasming, shaking and crying in delight.

“That’s it, that’s a good whore,” Kylo praised her, “Squeeze my fingers inside you, cum around your daddy’s cock… There you go.”

She was coming down when he motioned his fingertips against her g-spot, and screamed with the new orgasm that took over her body. This time, her juices gushed from inside her cunt, soaking his hand and arm as she squirted all over the bed. Ben moaned deeply behind her, just like his twin, and Kylo’s thick cock entered her without warning, Rey didn’t even protest.

Her limbs and body were limp and pleasure kept coming as the two twins fucked her like a rag doll, and Rey could only moan and squeeze herself around their shafts, almost drunk in the feeling on them around her and inside her.

All she could think now was how she was enveloped in warm bodies and floating in a pool of pleasure, and the boys made sure it continued. Ben’s lips were kissing her skin with kindness just as Kylo kissed her lips with ferocity.

When their hip movements become more erratic and when Ben’s moans gave away his edge, she knew he was close to his edge.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kylo said against her shoulder. “Gonna fill this pussy with my cum.”

Rey just whined, past the point of being able to moan, and Ben sneaked his hand around her, rolling her clit in with two dextrous fingers, casing Rey to jump and throw her head back.

“Cum again for us, dirty whore,” Kylo roared into her ear. “Let us feel you cum once again before we finish this.”

She cried out and Ben embraced her with one arm, laying a gentle kiss on the side of her ear.

“Cum for me, little girl.”

And she came, unsure if she was screaming or just exhaling, but certainly shaking and trying to hold on to whoever she could, feeling the exact moment the two released themselves inside her.

They stayed like that for some minutes, catching their breaths, and Kylo was the first to pull away, followed by Ben, who put Rey down on the bed carefully, cooing her and cleaning her and between her legs with a warm wash clothe, kissing her forehead and taking her in his arms.

“Come here,” he pulled her to lay over him. “You were so good, Rey.”

Her eyes fluttered close as he combed her hair with his fingers.

“I was?” she whispered.

“You absolutely were,” he kissed her temple. “I’m so proud of you.”

Kylo walked back from the bathroom and sat by her feet, slowly massaging them.

“The bath is drawn,” he announced. “How are you feeling, Rey?”

She wiggled her toes and rubbed her head onto Ben’s chest.

“Like I don’t wanna move,” Rey declared and looked up at her boyfriend. “Daddy… Can Kylo cuddle too?”

There was silence for a brief moment before Ben answered.

“If he wants to.”

His brother didn’t answer, but climbed to the bed quietly, spooning her resting his chin on her shoulder.

“We’re still going to wash you, little one,” he whispered into her ear.

“I know,” she put a hand over his. “But we can stay here a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
